


Letters From Home

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letters, M/M, Soldier Dean, Soldier!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reads his letters to his army buddies because they don't have people to write to them. Sometimes they get a little more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sergeant Turner passed out mail while everyone was eating dinner.

"Whatcha got there, Dean-o?" Benny asked as Dean opened his letter.

"From my mom," Dean shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Come on, brother, we wanna hear." Everyone at the table, guys that didn’t have people to sent them letters, agreed. Dean sighed.

_"Dear Dean,_

_It’s almost June. I don’t know if you can keep up the days wherever you are._

_Nothing’s really changed here since you left. Sam is getting settled nicely in California. Your father his being his regular stubborn self._

_The empty nest is hitting us both hard, I suppose._

_Castiel drops by sometimes so that I don’t get too lonely. I’ve sent a picture that I took the other day-“_

Dean reached for his envelope, but Aaron snatched it up first.

"Nice catch, Dean!" He said, passing it around. Dean took it from Benny and looked.

Cas was curled up on the couch in one of his stupid sweaters that were way too big. It was just starting to slip off of his shoulder. He was reading, biting his lip like he always did when he concentrated. Dean gently traced over the copy of his boyfriend’s face, his messy hair and glasses. The engagement ring. He tucked the into his helmet and picked the letter back up, sniffing.

_"He misses you. We all do. I need to go start dinner, now, but I’ll write you again later._

_Send your friends my best, I love you.”_

The guys laughed as Dean put the letter in his pocket.

There was a loud boom outside and everyone jumped up, grabbing their guns and heading out.

* * *

**Mom,**

**Thanks for the updates.**

**I knew Summer was coming, but it is hard, keeping up with seasons over here. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for the picture of Cas. It’s beautiful. I really needed to see his face.**

**I hope I’ll be home soon. I miss you guys, too. Give everyone my love.**

**Dean**

* * *

Dean got another letter a few weeks later. He tried to hide it under his pillow but Victor caught him.

With a sigh, he opened the envelope, preparing for the mocking.

_"My Dean,_

_I know I promised not to write, but I can’t sleep and it was stupid promise, anyway._

_I heard something on the news tonight, some awful story I’m trying to forget and I’m worried that you were there. That at any moment I will get a call from your mother telling me that my life is over._

_I finally got to show her the ring. She was amazed that you picked out something so perfect by yourself._

_I miss you more than I can begin to describe. I should be used to it, but it gets worse every time you leave. It’s hard to sleep in an empty bed when I know what feels like to have you next to me (even if Colonel does take your place sometimes)._

_I miss waking up to you with your-”_  Dean stopped, eyes scanning over the words. He smiled, his ears turning a light pink before he continued. His friends complained about his skipping the dirty parts, but he ignored them. The next page had several different colors of pen on it.

_"I kept these notes of things I wanted to tell you:"_  Cas had written on the top.

_"I talked to Sam. He’s met a girl that he likes. They’re going out on Friday._

_You ran out of shirts for me sleep in that smelled like you._

_A response letter came from the adoption agency. I cried all day.”_

Everyone stopped laughing. Dean bit the inside of his cheek for a second, then continued.

_"My garden is blooming. It’s beautiful._

_I keep on hearing songs on the radio that make me think of you. I’ve already made you so many mixed CDs._

_Please stay safe, Dean. I don’t think I could live if something happened to you. No, I know I couldn’t._

_I’ll see you soon, my love._

_115 days until you come back to me._

_Cas.”_

Dean folded the letter and put it back under his pillow.

He didn’t talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Cas,**

**It was so good to hear from you, you don’t even know. I’m sorry I made you make that stupid promise.**

**I promised you when I left that nothing was gonna happen to me. I meant it. Nothing’s gonna keep me from coming home to you.**

**I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the adoption papers. I wish I could have been. You shouldn’t have had to do that alone. We’ll try again. Or get a surrogate. We’ll have a baby, Cas, I promise.**

**I miss you. God, I miss you so much. Your voice, your face, your body. Your everything. I just want to hold you so close, Cas. Dreams don’t do you justice.**

**I have to go now, but I hope to write more soon.**

**I love you, baby,**

**99 days until I come home to you.**

* * *

When Dean’s next letter came, he didn’t hesitate to read it. He called all of his friends attention, ready to show off his little brother who was in law school.

_Dean,_

_I just wanted to send something, before things got too hectic here._

_My classes aren’t too bad yet, but some of classmates are annoying. They stay out all night, then complain the next day, like who’s fault is it really?_

_I met this great girl named Jess. She’s a nursing student and I think you would really like her. We’ve been dating for a few months now._

_Mom and Dad really miss you, not that Dad would ever say that. You were right about the distance being good for us. Me and Dad talked on the phone for almost an hour last night._

_I really miss being able to talk to you whenever I want to. You need to hurry home._

_Sammy.”_

When he was done, Dean went on and on about Sam. About how smart he was and how he wanted to be a lawyer to help people, not for the money.

Victor told him to shut up because they’d heard the stories so many times.

* * *

**Sammy,**

**I miss you, too.**

**I’m glad you and Dad are getting along. It makes me feel a lot better, knowing that.**

**I can’t wait to meet Jess. I hope it works out for you guys.**

**I wish I could call you everyday. I want to hear all about your school and stuff.**

**Don’t study too much. Get out and have fun every now and then. Stay safe.**

**I miss you,**

**Dean**

* * *

A month before they were set to head home, Dean got another letter.

"You sure are popular," Victor said.

"It’s just another one from my mom," Dean shrugged. He’d gotten used to sharing his letters with his friend. He tore it open and started reading.

_"Son,"_

Dean stopped. He stared at that word, amazed.

"You alright, brother?" Benny asked.

"It’s, uh. It’s from my dad." Dean shook himself and kept reading.

_"I know I haven’t written to you and that you’ll be home son, but I’m sitting here alone, and I thought of you. Probably because I detailed the Impala today._

_It’s tough working in the garage with just Bobby now that I’m used to having you there, too._

_I hope you know that I’ve really been trying, with you and Sam. I guess I just planned on him wanting so much out of life or you loving another man. I know what I planned doesn’t matter, that it’s your lives, but it’s hard for me to let go._

_I just want you both to be happy. If being with Cas is that for you, then I’m happy for you._

_But I still think you should have been a Marine.”_  Dean laughed, so his friends did. They were aware of the wetness welling up in Dean’s eyes, and were trying not to upset him more.

“ _I’m-”_  Dean choked on the words, but forced them out.  _“I’m proud of you, son. We love you and we’ll see you soon.”_

Dean folded up the letter and stood. No one followed him to the sleeping quarters.

You’re not supposed see a fellow soldier cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was too excited to sleep the night before their unit was sent home, he couldn’t sleep on the plane either. He still hated flying, even if he had been doing it for close to ten years.

 

He was never happier to be on the ground and in Kansas. He rushed around everyone else, needing to get to his family. It had been a long deployment and he’d mostly forgotten what they looked like.

 

“Dean!” Dean dropped his bag and opened his arms as Castiel ran to him. At the last second he jumped and wrapped his all of his limbs around Dean. He fell, unbalance, hiding his face in Cas’s neck.

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, trying to wrap his fingers in hair that wasn’t there. “My Dean.”

 

“I missed you so much, baby,” Dean said, his voice cracking. He’d forgotten how good Cas’s body felt in his arms. How soft his hair was, how good he smelled, and, oh, god, how it felt to kiss him. Cas’s mouth was his heaven.

 

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Cas whispered. “Don’t make any plans for tomorrow.”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They stood and Dean grabbed his bag. He tangled his fingers with Cas’s as the walked to where his family was gathered. Cas took his bag as he hugged them all, smiling uncontrollably.

 

Dean hugged Mary first, because he needed to. He always felt like a little boy again when he saw her in the airport. He just wanted to hide in his mothers arms and never be taken out of them.

 

“It’s good to have you home, sweetie,” She said, rubbing his back. Dean made a choked off little noise and held her closer. “It’s alright, honey.”

 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, but eventually he stepped back, wiping his eyes.

 

“I missed you, Mom.”

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

He turned to his dad and smiled tearfully.

 

“Hey, Son,” John said, pulling him in. Their hug was brief, as they always were, but it was enough.

 

“Thanks for the letter, Dad,” Dean said, so that only they could hear. “It meant a lot.”

 

“I love you, kid.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Sam was still in California, neck deep in finals and papers and other college stuff. Dean would call him later. All he wanted to do now was go home, take a shower and sleep in his own bed.

 

Colonel attacked as soon as the door opened, knocking Dean to the ground and smothering him in slobber. Dean hugged the dog close, talking to him a little before pushing him off.

 

Dean always forgot how nice it was to have a shower where the water stayed hot and the pressure was perfect. And where his hot finance could climb in behind him.

 

He traced over the planes of Cas’s body with his fingertips, then with his mouth. He had missed this man so much more than he could ever say. He wrapped his arms around Cas and tangled his fingers in his hair. The first sob physical hurt when it tore out of his throat.

 

“It’s alright, Dean. Let it out.”

 

Castiel was so good. He knew exactly how to handle Dean when he was like this, when the weight of everything that he’d done and everything that he’d missed crashed down on him at once.

 

He held Dean tighter as he reached back to turn off the water. He dried Dean as best he could in his condition and tucked him into their bed.

 

“Just try to get some rest, okay?” Cas said, quietly. “I love you.” He kissed Dean’s forehead and let Colonel in. The dog nuzzled with him on the bed while Cas slipped out the door, knowing that Dean didn’t want him to see that.

 

Dean woke up a few hours later, groggy and confused until he remembered where he was. He got up and scratch Colonel, who was sleeping soundly, behind his ears and went to find Cas. He was in the living room, reading, but looked up when Dean came in.

 

“How are you doing?” Cas asked, closing the book and setting it aside.

 

“Better,” Dean answered, stretching out and laying his head in his lap. “What’re you reading?”

 

“Game of Thrones.” Dean grinned. “Shut up.”

 

“I missed you, so much, Cas. I just…I just love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too.”

“I’m not going back.” Cas’s eye widened.

 

“Dean-”

 

“I’m not. I was in for ten years, and I’m ready to settle down.” Dean sat up and took Cas’s hands. “I want to marry you and have kids and not miss a minute of it. I want to be here for Sam’s graduation. I want to work with Dad and Bobby in the garage and help Mom out with stuff. I want to be here.”

 

“If this is really what you want…”

 

“It is.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. Dean pushed him back against the couch as the kiss deepened, fighting with his clothes, unable to get them off fast enough. Neither of them lasted long, it had been months and months since they had been together. Dean shifted back when they were done, and let out a noise.

 

“I need a cigarette.” Cas smiled at him, crawling into his lap.

 

“You may want to hold off on that, we’re no where near done.”


End file.
